Back To The Lake
by Donny304
Summary: The Bakers go back to Lake Winnetka. Sarah is leaving for college. Her and Vinny become friends when they join forces against a guy Vinny can't stand. Read and Review.
1. Lake Winnetka

This is a fan fic about the Bakers going back to the lake. Vinny and Lorraine go there with their new twin babies Danny and Kate. Jimmy's nepwhew Bill joins the Murtaugh's on this trip. Vinny doesn't get along with Bill. Bill went to Ohio State and played against Vinny in college. Bill is the same age as Vinny and plays in the NFL as a starting corner back for The GreenBay Packers. Bill has everything that Vinny wants. My seventh Vinny and Lorraine installment. I have more episodes then Star Wars now, praise me you Star Wars geeks and kneel before the new Lord Sith.

I don't own any of the Bakers or Murtaughs. I only own Vinny, his twin babies Danny and Kate, Bill Murtaugh and anyone else that isn't famous or in a TV show or movie. The athletes in this fan fic aren't real people so don't sue.

Chapter 1: Lake Winnetka.

Vinny is getting his twins set in their cars seats in his new Nissan Ultima (He couldn't fit the car seats in his Z.) "Jake if you scratch that car I swear I'll kill you." Vinny said to Jake as he handed Jake his car keys to the Z. "Dude, don't worry about your car so much. You're a dad now. You should worry about the safety of you and your kids if Lorraine drives." Jake said to him. "I know. That's why I'm driving." Vinny told him. Mike is making faces at the babies. "Stop scaring them with your face." Sarah said to him. "Whatever Aunt Sarah." Mike said to her sarcastically. "You're making a great Godmother so far." Vinny said to her. "I try." Sarah said to him. "Why is Danny wearing a Yankee shirt?" Lorraine asked Vinny. "Hello? I'm a Yankee fan." Vinny told her. "I can't believe you made my nephew wear that." Sarah said to him. "It's going to be quietier without you across the street." Vinny said to her. "I'll visit every weekend." Sarah replied. "I can't get rid of you can I?" Vinny asked sarcastically. "Nope. I'm only two hours away." Sarah told him. "Why couldn't you go to Michigan? I told you I could get you in and I would pay for it." Vinny told her. "You never told me that you would pay for it." Sarah said to him. "I never told you that because believe it or not I would actually miss you." Vinny told her. "I'm not going to miss you." Sarah told him. Vinny looks at her. "Maybe alittle." Sarah said to him. "Are we leaving now or not?" Jake asked them. "Yeah. The others left like two hours ago." Mike then said. They get into the cars and leave.

"Vinny you're really going to miss Sarah?" Lorraine asked him. "Yeah. It will be boring without me having to argue with someone everyday." Vinny told her. "You and me argue everyday." Lorraine said to him. "It's different I argue with you so that after we argue we can really have fun." Vinny told her. "Vinny not in front of our kids." Lorraine said to him. "It's not like they understand what I'm saying." Vinny said to her. "And you need to stop cursing." Lorraine added. "Are you kidding me?" Vinny asked her. "No I'm not." Lorraine told him. Jake, Mike and Sarah go speeding by in the Z. "That son of a bitch." Vinny said outloud. "Vinny!" Lorraine yelled at him. "Baby did you just see what Jake did with the Z?" Vinny asked her. "So?" Lorraine replied. "So? If that boy gets me another speeding ticket I'll kill him." Vinny said. "He got you a speeding ticket?" Lorraine asked him. "Not exactlly. I told him he could beat the yellow light and we did but, then a cop stopped us." Vinny said to her. "You're setting a great example for them." Lorraine said to him. "Thanks honey." Vinny said sarcastically. Lorraine just rolls her eyes at him.

They arrive at the Bakers cabin and Vinny gets out of his car and gives Jake a death glare. "Come here Jake." Vinny said to him. "Maybe when you calm down." Jake said to him backing away. "You think speeding by me in my own car is cool?" Vinny asked him walkingcloser to him. "I'm sorry dude." Jake said to him backing away more.Vinny gets near Jake and shakes his hand. "You know that if I had a faster car I would of smoked you." Vinny told him with a laugh. "Vinny you have to stop doing that. Acting all serious and then going in the complete opposite direction of serious." Jake said to him. "That's no fun." Vinny said to him. "You can be such a child at times." Lorraine said to him. "You can be such a child at times." Vinny said to Mike mimicking Lorraine. "I heard that!" Lorraine yelled. "I'm sorry dear." Vinny said to her. "She runs the whole house doesn't she?" Jake asked him. "What was your first clue?" Vinny then asked him. Vinny leaves the Z at the Bakers cabin.

Vinny and Lorraine go to the cabin Vinny had them build last summer. It's a ten bedroom, five bathroom condo. It's also right between the Boulders and the Baker's cabin. "Vinny this place is huge." Lorraine said entering the cabin for the first time ever. "Only the best for my wife." Vinny said to her. "It's also in the perfect location a few minutes away from my parents cabin." Lorraine said to him. "And it's a few minutes away from the Boulders." Vinny added. They get everything unpacked and put their twins down for a nap.


	2. Bill Murtaugh

Chapter 2: Bill Murtaugh

Vinny and Lorraine go to the Boulders to see the Murtaughs. The Bakers are all ready there. "Vinny are these Danny and Kate?" Jimmy asked him. "Yeah." Vinny said to him. "I see that you're still a Yankee fan." Elliot said to him. "Of course I am." Vinny said to him. "He didn't drive too fast did he?" Tom asked Lorraine. "No dad." Lorraine replied. "My cousin Bill is comnig here today." Elliot said to Vinny. "Bill is coming here?" Vinny asked him. "Vinny you still hate Bill?" Jimmy asked him. "Hate is such a strong word. It's more like I dislike him." Vinny told them. "My cousin and Vinny use to play college ball together." Elliot told Mike. "You were on the same team with Bill Murtaugh?" Mike asked him. "He played for Ohio State and as you all know I played for Michigan. So, there's some bad blood there. And now he plays for the GreenBay Packers which adds more fuel to the fire since I'm a.." Vinny started to say. "Detriot Lions fan!" Everyone said to him. "So you guys know why I dislike Bill." Vinny said to them.

"I think that you're jealous of him." Sarah said to him. "I'm not jealous of that overpaid self-centered egotistic maniac." Vinny told everyone. "It sure sounds like it." Calvin said to him. "I'm not jealous." Vinny said again. "Is that Bill?" Sarah asked him. "If Bill's here I'm gone." Vinny said to them. "Bill isn't going to be here for another hour or so." Jimmy told him. "That gives me enough time to leave before he gets here." Vinny said to him. "Vinny don't go because Bill is going to be here." Mike said to him. "Mikey C I can't be in the same state as that man let alone the same room." Vinny told him. "Mikey C?" Elliot asked him. "Long story short Michael Corleone from The Godfather." Mike told him. "I still don't get it." Elliot said to him. "Michael Corleone was called Mikey C and since my middle name is Christopher, Vinny calls me Mikey C." Mike explained. "Because that's one of Vinny's favorite movies." Elliot said to him. "You got it now?" Mike asked him. "Sort of." Elliot said to him.

Vinny is walking out the front door before Bill can arrive. As Vinny opens the door he sees Bill and Vinny shuts the door in his face. "Was that Bill?" Daniel asked him. "Who else would Vinny shut the door on?" Jimmy then asked Daniel. "I can think of another person Vinny might do that to." Sarah said to them. "Vinny get away from the door so Bill can get in." Jimmy said to him. "Whatever." Vinny said as he locked the door. "Unlock the door." Tom then said to him. "Damn." Vinny said outloud. "What did I tell you in the car?" Lorraine asked him. "No more cursing." Vinny said to her. "And what did you do?" Lorraine then asked him like he's a child. "I said 'damn'." Vinny told her. "Vinny no more cursing. From now on everytime you curse you have to put twenty dollars into this swear jar." Lorraine said handing him a jar labeled "Swear Jar". "Are you kidding me?" Vinny asked her. "No. This is the only way that you'll stop cursing." Lorraine told him. "I'm not putting any money in that god damn jar." Vinny told her. "That's twenty bucks into the jar." Lorraine told him pointing to the jar. Vinny puts a dollar in the jar. "Where's the rest of it?" Sarah asked him. Vinny takes the dollar out and puts a twenty dollar bill into the jar. "Isn't anyone going to let Bill in?" Kate asked them. "Why?" Vinny then replied. "Move. I'll do it." Jimmy said to Vinny. Vinny goes out towards the back door. Jimmy lets Bill in.

"Is that Vinny DiMiranda?" Bill asked as he saw Vinny inches from the back door. 'If I don't turn around he won't know it's me.' Vinny thought to himself. "Yeah that's him." Sarah said to Bill. 'Damn!' Vinny thought to himself as Bill walked over to him. "Vinny DiMiranda it's been a long time since we last saw each other." Bill said to him. "Not long enough." Vinny said to him. Bill laughs at what Vinny said. "This guy always joking around." Bill said to Sarah. "I don't think Vinny's joking. Look at his face." Mike said to Jake quietly. "Dude, that's the most serious face I ever saw on Vinny." Jake said to him. "I think Vinny is going to punch him in the face." Elliot told them overhearing what they were saying. "Oh man. His hand is in a fist and everything. He even has that glare he gave Hank before he karate flipped him." Jake said to him. "That was so cool." Mike told them. "I know it was." Jake then told him. "Who's Hank and why did Vinny karate flip him?" Elliot asked them. "Hank was Nora's old boyfriend before she met Bud. Hank started a fight with Vinny. So, Vinny karate flipped him." Jake explained. "I hope he doesn't karate flip my cousin." Elliot told them. "He can't take your cousin anyway." Sarah said to Elliot. "Have you ever seen Vinny fight? He's like a bulldog that won't quit." Jake said to her.

Bill says hello to everyone and him and Vinny go outside to talk alone. "Still the same guy after all these years." Bill said to him. "I thought training camp was this month for the NFL?" Vinny asked him. "I'm holding out until they restructure my contract and give me the money I deserve." Bill told him. "I guess you'll be making less then five million a year." Vinny said to him. "I make seven million a year and I want to make ten million a year." Bill told him. "Still the same money hungry asshole aren't you?" Vinny asked him. "I'm not a money hungry anything. I just want to make the money I deserve. By the wayhow's your little sports store doing?" Bill asked him. "It's not little anymore. I'm making over half a billion dollars a year. There's a DiMiranda's in 48 of the 50 states. I'm not putting one in Alaska too cold. And Hawaii has too many volcanoes." Vinny said to him. "That's just outstanding. You can see how excited I am for you." Bill told himwith a bored look on his face. "What's wrong Bill not enough about you?" Vinny asked him. "It actually wasn't enough about me." Bill told him as he walked back inside. Vinny just sits outside by himself and thinks about how much he really hates Bill. Vinny walks back inside and puts twenty dollars into the swear jar. "You cursed again didn't you?" Lorraine asked him. "Yup." Vinny replied as he walked by her.


	3. Behind The Back

Chapter 3: Behind The Back

Bill sees Vinny about to leave. "Vinny you can't leave now. We have alot of catching up to do." Bill said to him. "Bill what are you trying to do?" Vinny asked him where only Bill could hear him. "I'm going to make you look like the has been you are." Bill said to him quietly. Vinny now is at a whole new level of pissed off he has never been at before. "Don't worry Vinny. I won't put you down too much." Bill told him with a smirk. "I should beat you up right here." Vinny told him. "That's all ways been your style Vinny. Violence first. That doesn't seem like a good parent to me." Bill said to him. "You need to keep your mouth shut Bill!" Vinny yelled. Everyone is starring at what is going on now. "What's going on here?" Jimmy asked them. "Nothing Uncle Jimmy. You know how much of a loose canon Vinny is." Bill said to Jimmy like he had nothing to do with Vinny's outrage. "Vinny you need to lose that temper this instant." Jimmy said to him. "With all do respect Jimmy, nothing against you or your family but, your nephew is a jackass." Vinny told him. "Vinny I think you should leave before you let your anger get the best of you." Jimmy told him as he walked away from Vinny. "You heard my uncle. Get your has been ass out of here." Bill told him. "I can take out anytime Bill. But, not tonight because I have too much respect for your uncle and his family." Vinny told him.

Vinny leaves with the twins and goes back to his cabin. Lorraine stays there to listen to Bill tell stories of him and Vinny competing against each other. "Vinny was a great athlete just not as good as me." Bill told everyone. "Vinny tells everyone that if he didn't mess up his knee he would of been a middle first to early second draft pick." Mike said to him. "Vinny would of been lucky if he was a second day draft pick." Bill said to him. "Vinny is going to mad if he hears what you just said." Jake said to him. "He's not here is he. He let his temper get the best of him as usual." Bill told them. "Vinny doesn't have that bad of a temper." Sarah said to him. "He has a short temper and loses control when he loses it." Bill said to them. "He hasn't done that around us." Tom said to him. "Trust me. You don't want to be near him when he gets that kind of temper. He got that temper in a game against Ohio State at Ohio State when we were playing together. I tried to calm him down but, he won't listen and he shoved me and knocked me to the ground for no reason." Bill said to everyone. "If I remember that game. You cheap shotted one of the Michigan receivers and Vinny was just defending his teammate." Sarah told him. "I guess you don't remember that game do you?" Bill asked her. "Vinny has that game on tape and watches it like once a week. So, I do remember that game because I watched it with him like a hundred times." Sarah told him. Bill just sits there and can't say a word.

"Sarah that was rude." Tom said to her as they were leaving. "He was talking bad about Vinny. When Vinny wasn't even there to defend himself." Sarah told him. "I think Vinny would of beat Bill up pretty badly if he was there." Jake said to him. "That would of been awesome to see Vinny fight an NFL Superstar." Mike said to them. "Vinny was doing what dad told him to. Not to use violence in front of us." Kim told them. "Thanks alot dad. We could of seen a great fight tonight and you ruined it." Sarah said to him. "Vinny is just trying to set an example that he's changing his ways." Tom said to them. "That's not Vinny. Vinny's a guy who doesn't let anyone push him around. And he let Bill walk all over him today." Jake said. "Bill didn't say anything to Vinny." Tom told them. "He didn't say anything when Vinny was there. When Vinny left he did alot of talking." Sarah said. "He was probably joking around." Mike said to her. "I wasn't laughing." Jake told him. "He wasn't joking. He had a serious face." Sarah said to them. They arrive at their cabin and walk in. Jake takes Lorraine back to her and Vinny's cabin.


	4. A New Level Of Anger

Chapter 4: A New Level Of Anger

Jake drives Lorraine back to her and Vinny's cabin. "Don't tell him what Bill said. You got it?" Lorraine sia to him. "I got it." Jake replied not paying attention to what Lorraine just said. They walk nito the cabin. "Guess what Bill said about you?" Jake asked Vinny. "I told you not to tell him." Lorraine told Jake. "When?" Jake asked her. "Outside. When I said to you 'Don't tell him what Bill said.' And you replied 'Got it.' " Lorraine said to him. "I wasn't paying attention." Jake told her. "What did Bill say about me?" Vinny asked them. "Nothing Jake was about to leave." Lorraine told him. "Jake can stay the night we have extra rooms. Now, what did Bill say about me?" Vinny asked them again. "Who cares what he said. Let's you and me go upstairs and you know." Lorraine said to him flashing her eyes at him. "After i hear what Bill said about me." Vinny said to her. "Jake if you tell him I'll kill you." Lorraine said to him. "If you don't tell me I'll kill you." Vinny said to him. "Jake who are you more afraid of me or him?" Lorraine asked him. "Uh.." Jake replied. "Come on Jake tell me." Vinny said to him. "I'm more afraid of Vinny because he's more built then you Lorraine." Jake answered. "He doesn't know more about you then I do." Lorraine said to him. "Good night guys." Jake said to them as he was leaving. "How you getting back?" Vinny asked him. "I thought I would drive your car." Jake told him. "I don't think so. You're walking back. Good night." Vinny told him. "Fine I'll tell you what Bill said." Jake said to Vinny. "Have a seat Jake and if you want you can crash here tonight." Vinny said to him. Jake tells Vinny everything that Bill said about him. Vinny looks like he could kill someone. Vinny just sits back on the couch and laughs. "Oh man Jake. You had me going." Vinny told him. "I'm serious Vinny. He said all those things about you." Jake told him. The smile on Vinny's face disappears and a look of rage is in his eyes. "I think I'll go back to the cabin now." Jake told him. "You can stay here for the night." Vinny said to him. "I can?" Jake asked him. "I need someone there with me tomorrow when I confront Bill about it. So when he tries to lie his way out of it, you can call him a liar." Vinny said to Jake. Jake falls asleep in one of the guest rooms and is thinking about what Vinny is going to do to Bill tomorrow.

It's the next day. Vinny and Jake are on their way to the Boulders to confront Bill. Vinny pounds on the door. Jimmy answers it. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked them. "Is your nephew here?" Vinny asked him. "Why?" Jimmy asked him. "I just need to talk to him about last night and straighten everything out." Vinny told him. "He's in the back." Jimmy told them. Vinny walks to the back and Jake is nervous to go back there. Vinny grabs Jake and drags him outside. "Hey Vinny." Elliot said to him. Vinny walks right by him. "I sort of told him what your cousin said last night." Jake said to Elliot. "You did?" Elliot asked him concerned. "Yeah." Jake said to him. "Let's get my dad before anything happens." Elliot said to him. Jake agrees and they go get Jimmy.

Vinny sees Bill. "What a nice surprise." Bill said to him. "Cut the crap Bill. I know what you said last night." Vinny told him. "You did?" Bill asked him. "Yeah. If you have something to say to me, be a man and say it to my face." Vinny said calling Bill out. "I told them that you were a loser in college and a loser now. And that you started that fight in the game." Bill told him. "I didn't start that fight. You did." Vinny said to him. "That girl that looks like a boy said that to me also." Bill told him. "The only one that's allowed to bad mouth Sarah is me. And I tell her face to face." Vinny said to him. "Big man. You get into arguments with little girls." Bill said to him. "Let me tell you something Superstar, I might not be as famous as you but, I sure as hell have alot more people that like me then you do." Vinny said to him. "I don't care if people like me or not especially that family overthere." Bill told him pointing to the Bakers cabin.

Elliot and Jake get Jimmy and when they get out there Vinny and Bill are nose to nose about to go a few rounds. "What's wrong with you two?" Jimmy asked them getting in between them. "Your nephew has a big mouth and isn't man enough to back it up." Vinny told him. "That's not true Uncle Jimmy." Bill said to him. "Bill I heard everything you said about Vinny last night." Jimmy told him. "It looks like you're trapped here. Let's see you try to get out of this one." Vinny said to him. "Enough! Now shake hands." Jimmy told him. Bill extends his hand and Vinny walks away from him and Jimmy. Vinny and Jake leave the Boulders and Vinny is foaming at the mouth while driving Jake back to the Baker cabin.


	5. The Bigger Man

Chapter 5: The Bigger Man

After Vinny drops Jake at the Baker's cabin. Vinny drives around for a while. He is sitting on the dock. Mike goes up to him. "Hey Vinny." Mike said to him. "Hey Mike." Vinny replied. "Jake told me what happened." Mike said to him. "I'm sorry you had to hear about that." Vinny said to him. "Vinny just go over there and apologize." Mike said to him. "Me apologize to him? After what he said about me?" Vinny asked Mike. "Vinny you need to be the bigger man and apologize." Mike told him. "Mike I don't apologize for anything when I know I'm right. And I know I was right." Vinny said to him. "It doesn't matter who was right or wrong." Mike said to him. "I was raised to stand up and speak out when I'm right. And in this case I was right." Vinny told him. Mike shakes his head at Vinny. "What?" Vinny then asked him. "Vinny you're like a big brother to me so, I'm going to give you some advice." Mike told him. "A twelve year old giving me advice?" Vinny asked him. "Just hear me out. Shallow your pride and apologize to him. And be the bigger man." Mike told him again. "I wish I could but I can't." Vinny said to him. "When you decide to put this little feud you have with Bill Murtaugh behind you, you come to the Boulders to apologize." Mike told him as he left. "Where you going?" Vinny asked him. "The Boulders. I'm going to ask Bill to sign this football for me." Mike said to him. "I hope you have money on you. He only signs stuff for money." Vinny told Mike as he was leaving.

Two hours later Mike comes back to see Vinny. "So, did the Superstar sign your football?" Vinny asked him. "Yeah he did for free. And he said he wants to go rappelling with me on Thursday." Mike told him showing Vinny the football autographed by Bill. "Just don't get your hopes up Mike." Vinny told him. "Vinny this guy isn't as bad as you make him out to be." Mike said to him. "Yeah baby. I don't know why you hate this guy so much." Lorraine said to him. "This guy is a two faced son of a gun." Vinny said to them. "Son of a gun?" Mike asked him. "I'm trying not to curse. So get off my back." Vinny told him. Mike leaves Vinny's cabin and goes back to the Bakers.

"I should go over there and apologize." Vinny said to Lorraine. "You should." Lorraine told him. Vinny goes over to the Boulders and knocks on the door. Kenny answers the door. "What's up Vinny?" Kenny asked him. "Nothing much Kenny. How about you?" Vinny then asked him. "I'm doing good. You here to go another round with my cousin Bill?" Kenny asked him. "Believe it or not I'm actually here to apologize to him." Vinny told him. "You apologize to Bill?" Kenny asked him with a shocked look on his face. "I can't believe that I'm doing this either." Vinny told him. Kenny showed him where Bill was. Bill was of course surrounded by people. Jake, Elliot and Sarah are watching them from the balcony. "Vinny you here to cause more trouble?" Bill asked him. "No. I'm here to apologize to you for the way I acted today. Even though I was right." Vinny said to him. "Excuse me for a minute." Bill said to the people around him as he and Vinny walked off to talk alone. Jake, Elliot and Sarah try to see where they are going but lose sight of them and go downstairs for a better look.

"Vinny this a new side of you." Bill said to him. "I know. I hate it." Vinny told him. "So, I'm waiting." Bill said to him. "Waiting for what?" Vinny asked him. "My apology." Bill told him. "You'll get yours when I get mine." Vinny told him. "You want me to apologize to you? For what?" Bill asked him. "The other night and what you said behind my back." Vinny told him. "Vinny I was joking around. You should be able to take a joke." Bill said to him. "I wasn't there so I couldn't laugh at that joke." Vinny told him. "I'm sorry for making a joke about you." Bill told Vinny. "And I'm sorry for earlier today." Vinny said to him. Bill shakes Vinny's hand. "From this moment on, you don't bother me I won't bother you. If we see each other we don't say anything, we don't even look at each other." Vinny told Bill. "Fine by me." Bill said to Vinny when he was leaving. "You'll be sorry tomorrow Vinny." Bill said to himself as he saw Vinny walking away.


	6. Exposed

Chapter 6: Exposed

Bill goes up to Jimmy. "Uncle Jimmy is that band still playing tomorrow?" Bill asked him. "Yes." Jimmy replied. "What was the name of that band again?" Bill asked him. "Vinny's old band I think they were called The FBI." Jimmy told him. "Is Vinny going to be there tomorrow?" Jimmy asked him. "I don't see why not." Jimmy said to him. "The Bakers also?" Bill then asked him. "Of course." Jimmy said to him. "Thanks Uncle Jimmy." Bill said to him as he went upstairs.

Jake, Elliot and Sarah hear this. "We should tell Vinny." Jake said to them. "Bill is going to expose Vinny at that concert tomorrow afternoon." Elliot said. "I don't like Vinny and all but, this is wrong." Sarah said to them. "Let's go tell him." Jake said to them. Bill overhears them. "If you tell Vinny about tomorrow and he doesn't show up. It will be even better because then it's like he knew about this the whole time. And you're just making my job easier." Bill said to them with a snister smile on his face. "Why are you doing this to him?" Elliot asked him. "To expose him to his wife and their family." Bill told Elliot. "Me, Jake and Mike already know about Vinny being in a band." Sarah said to him. "Then you guys are going to be in trouble also for not telling anyone. Especially your sister Lorraine." Bill said to them as he walked away. "Your cousin is a real jerk." Jake said to Elliot. "Now, I know why Vinny hates him so much." Sarah then said. "Bill really is all the things that Vinny said he was. And Vinny came over and apologized to him." Elliot told them. "We're going to tell him." Jake said to Sarah. "What if we do and he doesn't show up?" Sarah asked him. "Vinny will show up. Trust me." Jake told her.

Jake and Sarah tell Vinny what Bill has in store for him. "I can't believe he's doing this." Vinny said to them. "What are you going to do?" Sarah asked him. "I'm going to go back to Chicago." Vinny said to them. "You're going to run away from this?" Jake asked him. "No. I'm going to get my guitar and fight back." Vinny told them. "Your guitar?" They asked him at the same time. "The band FBI is a tribute band to AC/DC and Lynrd Skynrd. I sang the AC/DC songs and Mark Giovanni sang the Lynrd Skynrd songs. I played the guitar to the Skynrd songs and Mark played the guitar on the AC/DC songs." Vinny explained. "That's why when you two switched bodies, Sarah could play Sweet Home Alabama on the guitar?" Jake then asked him. "Exactlly." Vinny told them.

Vinny goes back to Chicago to get his guitar and everyone is wondering where he is the next day. "I guess Vinny chickened out." Bill said to Jake and Sarah. "He'll be here." Jake said to him. "He's got ten minutes before the band goes on the stage." Bill told them. "By the way I told his old friend Mark Giovanni that he's here. So, don't act too surprised when he calls Vinny's name." Bill told them laughing. "Is Vinny here yet?" Elliot asked them. "Not yet." Sarah said to him. "He better get here soon." Jake told them. "Too late." Sarah told them as Mark Giovanni walked onto the stage.

Mark Giovanni walked onto the stage to introduce the band and Vinny. "We have a real treat for you people today. As you know we started this band in high school. Me on the guitar and singing, James Macelli on the drums, Peter Cavalli on the bass and keyboards, Justine Tortelli on the other guitar and one more man that left the band to do better things." Mark told them. Jake, Sarah and Elliot look at each other and see if Vinny has arrived yet. "That man is here today, this man is my best friend and our lead singer. His name is Vinny DiMiranda!" Mark told the crowd.

The Bakers are all shocked to hear this. Lorraine looks pissed. Bill is laughing at this because Vinny still hasn't showed up yet. Jake, Sarah and Elliot sink in their seats. "Did you guys know about this?" Lorraine asked them. "Maybe." Sarah answered. "You knew he was in a band?" Tom then asked them. "I'll be leaving now." Elliot said to Jake and Sarah as he walked away. "Uh.." Jake replied. "I'll take that as a yes." Tom said to them. "Then you guys know where he is?" Lorraine then asked them. "Again maybe." Sarah told her. "You want to be grounded for the next two months?" Tom asked them. "He went back to Chicago last night." Jake told them. "To do what?" Lorraine asked them. "Get his guitar and show up Bill Murtaugh." Sarah said to them. "Bill Murtaugh had nothing to do with this." Lorraine said to them. "Lorraine he set Vinny up." Jake said to her. "How do you think that guy knew that Vinny was here?" Sarah asked her. "Bill wouldn't do that to Vinny." Mike said to them. "Well he did Mike. Go ask Elliot." Jake then said to him.

"Is there a Vinny DiMiranda out there?" Mark asked the crowd. Everyone is looking for Vinny who still hasn't showed up yet.


	7. Rock Superstar

Chapter 7: The Rock Superstar.

I don't own any of the songs in this chapter. So don't sue.

Mark Giovanni is looking around for Vinny who still hasn't showed up yet. Sarah gets a call on her cell phone. "Hello? Where the hell are you? Tell them to play what? Fine, just get your ass here quick." Sarah said to Vinny on her phone. Sarah walks up to Mark G. "You can't be up here." Mark G said to her. "I have a message from Vinny." Sarah said to him. Sarah tells Mark G the song to play. The band starts to play Back In Black by AC/DC. As that song starts to play Vinny walks onto the stage and starts to sing it.

**Back in black, I hit the sack  
I been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes, I'm let loose from the noose  
That's kept me hangin' about  
I keep lookin' at the sky 'cause it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearse. 'cause I'll never die  
I got nine lives cat's eyes  
A busin' every one of them and running wild**

**CHORUS:  
Cause I'm back, yes I'm back well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back well, I'm back, back  
Well, back in black yes, I'm back in black **

Back in the back of a cadilac  
Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack  
Yes, I give a bang with the gang  
They gotta catch me if they want me to hang  
Coz I'm back on the track and I'm beatin' the flak  
Nobody' gonna get me on another rap  
Don't look at me now, I'm just makin' my bed  
Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way

**CHORUS:  
Cause I'm back, yes I'm back,well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back well, I'm back, back  
Well I'm back in black, yes I'm back in black**

**Well I'm back, yes I'm back  
Well I'm back, yes I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
Well I'm back in black, yes I'm back in black  
Well I'm back, back in black  
Yes I'm back in black  
Out of the sack!**

When the song ends the audience starts to cheer for the band. Mark G then takes the mic. "Vinny D everybody! Give it up for him!" Mark G said to the crowd. They continue to play AC/DC songs and then they get to the best one ever made. Mark G starts to play Highway To Hell and Vinny sings it.

**Livin' easy, lovin' free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothing I would rather do  
Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**No stop signs, speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me round  
Hey Satan, payed my dues  
Playing in a rocking band  
Hey Momma, look at me  
I'm on my way to the promised land**

**I'm on the highway to hell  
(Don't stop me)**

**And I'm going down, all the way down  
I'm on the highway to hell**

The crowd goes wild and Vinny takes a bow. He looks into the audience and doesn't see Lorraine anywhere. Now Vinny has tp lay his guitar for the Sknyrd songs. He straps on his guitar and they play Sweet Home Alabama. (Can't post that song on this fan fic because it mentions a singers name.) After they play that Mark G ask the crowd "What song you guys want to hear?"."Free Bird!" Was the crowds response. Vinny starts to play it and Mark G starts to sing it. (Can't find any lyrics for Free Bird. so I can't help you. Sorry.) They stop playing Skynrd songs and the audience loves them.

Mark G gives Vinny a hug and thanks him for playing one last time with the band. Vinny walks off the stage and Jake, Sarah and Elliot are the first people to see him as he was leaving. "Dude you were great." Jake told him. "Thanks bro." Vinny said to him. Bill looks at Vinny and just gives him a death glare. "I think Bill's plan backfired." Vinny said to them. "I don't think it did. Lorraine is pissed at you." Sarah then said to him. "I have to find her and straighten everything out." Vinny said as he went looking for Lorraine.


	8. Unlikely Allies

Chapter 8: Unlikely Allies

Vinny finds Lorraine back at their cabin. "Hey baby. I was looking all over for you." Vinny said to her. "Don't you baby me!" Lorraine yelled at him. "I know you're alittle upset." Vinny then said to her. "Alittle upset? Vinny I'm more angry with you then I have ever been in my life!" Lorraine then told him. "All becuase I didn't tell you about being in a band in high school?" Vinny then asked her. "Vinny we're married. You're suppose to tell me everything like I'm suppose to tell you everthing." Lorraine explained to him. "Fine. I was in a band in high school. You happy now?" Vinny then asked her. "That's just like you! You always have to be sarcastic about everything!" Lorraien then yelled at him. "I have to be. You're so damn serious about everything!" Vinny then yelled back. "Vinny did you just curse again?" Lorraine then asked him. "Yes I did. I tried not to curse but, you made me do it." Vinny told her. "Don't blame your cursing on me! You always curse no matter what!" Lorraine yelled. "You want to know what I did in high school? Here's what I did in high school. I was not the most popular guy in high school. The friends I did have were in that band. And Mark G was my best friend and still is to this day. We played football together. He played end, I played defensive tackle. We were always on the same side of the line." Vinny told her. "Is that all?" Lorraine asked him. "Yes that's all I did in high school. Oh, wait one time when my dad went to Atlantic City for a week I threw a kick ass party and was wasted for like three days. I use to go to parties with the band and we had wild times. I was shy so I didn't talk to girls. Mark G was the ladies man of the group." Vinny then told her. "I don't know if I can believe you anymore." Lorraine said to him. "Why not?" Vinny asked her. "You lied about smoking, you lied about being in a band in high school. What else are you lying about?" Lorraine then said to him. "Nothing. I told you everything you need to know about me. Stop being so paranoid." Vinny then said to her. Lorraine gives him a disgusted look and leaves.

Sarah sees Vinny sitting on the dock by himself smoking. "You okay?" Sarah asked him. "I'm fine. I just got my ass chewed out but, I'm fine." Vinny told her. "You need help taking out this Bill guy?" Sarah then asked him. "You and me working together?" Vinny then asked her. "It's a one time offer. Take it or leave." Sarah then said to him. "Don't you think that would be alittle harsh to Bill. I mean we would kill him if we pulled a prank on him together." Vinny then said to her. "We won't kill him. Just teach him a lesson." Sarah then said to him. "If I do this with you, what do you get?" Vinny asked her. "Me and Elliot get to go joy riding in your Z." Sarah then said to him. "Deal." Vinny said shaking Sarah's hand. (The gates to Hell have just been opened on the world.)

Back at the Boulders Elliot and Bill are getting into an argument. "You shouldn't have done that to Vinny!" Elliot yelled at Bill. "Look he wants to mess with me, he's going to get hurt!" Bill then told him. "You don't try to seperate the guy and his wife." Elliot sais to him. "I really don't care about him." Bill said to Elliot. "That's the thing Bill. You don't care about anything not even this family." Elliot said to him. "I care about this family." Bill said to him. "Then when was the last time you came to visit us? You only came here because you knew that Vinny was going to be here. You wanted to rub it into his face that you're an NFL Superstar and he isn't!" Elliot yelled at him. Jimmy hears this and comes to break it up. "Hey what's going on here?" Jimmy asked them. "Nothing Uncle Jimmy." Bill said to him. "Elliot is there something going on here?" Jimmy then asked him. Elliot looks at his dad, then at Bill and then goes to his room. "What was that all about?" Jimmy then asked Bill. "I don't have a clue." Bill answered him.

Jake and Mike are in the east room where they are arguing. (Everyone arguing except for Vinny and Sarah. That's a first.) "Mike I'm telling you Bill setup Vinny." Jake said to him. "Bill won't do that." Mike then said to Jake. "Me, Sarah and Elliot heard him talking about setting Vinny up." Jake then told him. "Maybe you misunderstood him." Mike said to Jake. "Mike, Bill is nothing more then an evil guy who wants to ruin Vinny's life!" Jake yelled at Mike. "Whatever Jake. I have to go see Bill about rappelling on Thursday." Mike told Jake as he left the room.

Vinny and Sarah are planning the fate of Bill. "Wait, I need to get something." Vinny told her as he went to get one of his CD's. He puts it on and plays track 5 and AC/DC's Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap comes on. "You're kidding me right?" Sarah asked him. "This is the perfect song." Vinny then told her. "Hey, he's your enemy not mine." Sarah said as she and Vinny continued to plan out the attack on Bill.


	9. The Plan In Action

Chapter 9: The Plan In Action

Everyone is at the Lake Club for a nice Italian Buffet. Vinny is looking around at the food. "You call this Italian?" Vinny asked one of the cooks. "Yes. What do you call it?" The cook asked him. "I call it crap. I could cook better then this." Vinny told the guy. "Have you ever been to a top notch cooking school?" The cook asked him. "No but, I do know what Italian food looks like and that crap ain't Italian." Vinny then said to him. "Well I have." The cook then told him. "Then you should get your tuition back because this food sucks." Vinny said to the cook as he walked away.

Jake is trying to talk to Lorraine about forgiving Vinny. "You know you love him." Jake said to her. "Jake he lied to me." Lorraine said to him. "So, what he was in a rock band?" Jake then asked her. "Jake when you get married and your wife lies to you about something major, then you'll know how I feel right now." Lorraine said to him. "If she acts like you are right now I'm never being married." Jake said to her. "You're just like Vinny. You can't take anything seriously." Lorraine said to him. "Lorraine you need to lighten up. Vinny is going to be himself no matter what happens good or bad he will always try to find something to laugh at." Jake said to her. "I like that about him." Lorraine said to him. "Vinny is a classact and would never do anything to hurt you or your kids." Jake said to her. "Jake are you trying to make menot mad at him anymore?" Lorraine asked him. "Is it working?" Jake then asked her. "No but, keep trying." Lorraine said to him. Jake trys to convince Lorraine to forgive Vinny.

"Here Vinny." Mark said to Vinny handing him a bookbag full of fireworks. "Thanks Mark." Vinny said handing him fifty bucks. "Just don't tell anyone where you got them from." Mark said to him as he walked off. "You got the fireworks?" Sarah asked him. "Hell yeah." Vinny said to her in excitement. "Don't get too excited we don't even know if he'll fall for this trap." Sarah said to him. "Trust me he will." Vinny told her. They take their position and wait for the sign from Kyle and Nigel.

Mike is talking to Bill who looks bored out of his mind. "You remember when you made that game winning interception against the Vikings?" Mike asked him. "Yeah I was there kid." Bill snapped at him. "Am I bothering you?" Mike asked him. "Alittle. I'm trying to see if my agant called yet and you're distracting me from that goal." Bill said to him. "I'm sorry. We're still on for Thursday though right?" Mike asked him. "Sure whatever kid." Bill said to him. Nigel and Kyle start to fight in front of Bill and they start to throw food at each toher. They hit Bill several times. Bill goes to talk to them and Nigel and Kyle run off. Bill goes after them.

Vinny and Sarah see this and set off the fireworks a few yards away from Bill. Bill is frightened by the fireworks and sees Sarah and chases after her.

"Not again with the fireworks." Tom said as he saw them. "I'll do a head count." Kate told him as she went off to see if any of her kids had anything to do with this. "It looks like your son Mark is at it again Tom." Jimmy said to him. "Hey dad, Mr.Murtaugh." Mark said to them. "See he couldn't of done it. He was right here the whole time. You were here the whole time right?" Tom asked him. "Of course." Mark answered. Kate comes back. "Sarah isn't accounted for." Kate told Tom. "Vinny isn't here either." Lorraine said to Tom. "You mean?" Tom asked them. "They're probably in on this together." Kate said to him. "The world is in deep trouble if those two are actually working together." Tom said to them.

Bill is running after Sarah and is hung upside down from a tree. "Let me down!" Bill yelled at her. "Hey Bill how's it hanging?" Vinny asked him. "You! I should of known!" Bill yelled. "Don't mess with me or my family! This is only a warning." Vinny told him. "I'll get you back for this!" Bill yelled. "It will be pretty hard to do anything hanging upside down from a tree." Sarah said to him. "I'm going to get you too!" Bill yelled at Sarah. "Bill take it out on me not my family. Come see me when you're done hanging around. See ya later bro." Vinny said as him and Sarah walked away laughing at Bill.


	10. Photographs

Chapter 10: Photographs

Vinny and Sarah come back to the Lake Club and everyone is starring at them. "Just act casual." Vinny told Sarah. "What did you two do?" Tom asked them. "So much for acting casual." Sarah said to Vinny. "Deny everything." Vinny then said to her. "We didn't do anything Tom." Vinny then told him. "Then where were you two?" Jimmy then asked them. "We were around here in the Club." Sarah told him. "We looked everywhere for you two and we didn't see you in there." Jimmy then told them. "Jimmy why do you guys think we had anything to do with what happened tonight?" Vinny asked him. "Because I know you Vinny. You are always getting into trouble whenever my nephew Bill is around. Where is Bill anyway?" Jimmy then said to them.

Bill comes out of nowhere with a rope around his ankle. "You two!" Bill yelled pointing to Sarah and Vinny. "What did you guys do to him?" Tom asked them. "Dad we didn't do anything to him." Sarah said to Tom. "Liar!" Bill yelled. "Dude, they were here with us the whole time." Jake told him. "Yeah, Bill. It couldn't of been them." Elliot then said to Bill. "I saw them. They hung me upside down from a tree." Bill told them. "Bill, if I wanted to do something to you I won't hang you upside down from a tree. That's not my style." Vinny told him. "And hanging people upside down from a tree is so last year." Sarah said to him. "Uncle Jimmy I swear it was these two that hung me upside down." Bill told Jimmy. "Well, Bill you're the only who believes that these two did anything." Jimmy told him. "That's right Bill. You have no proof." Vinny said to him. "I saw you two." Bill said to him. "That blood must of really rusted to your head because me and Sarah were nowhere near you." Vinny told him as he walked away from Bill. Bill has an idea how to get back at both of them. He starts by planning a way to get back at Sarah.

"Dude I can't believe you hung himupside from a tree." Jake said to Vinny laughing. "The tree part was Sarah's idea. The fireworks were mine." Vinny told him. "You two made a pretty good team." Elliot said to them. "It's becuase I'm spiteful and Sarah's just plain evil." Vinny told them. "You're as evil as I am." Sarah then said to him. "I guess I am." Vinny told them. Jake stops dead in his tracks. "What?" Vinny asked him. "It's just weird you and Sarah not arguing. It's like we're in another universe." Jake told them. "We're tired of arguing. That's getting old." Vinny told him. "I'm not tired of it. We just had a commen enemy that we both wanted to get back." Sarah told him. "Why did you want to get Bill back?" Vinny asked her. "He made fun of you. I'm the only one allowed to do that." Sarah said to him. "You do care." Vinny said to her. "Don't tell anyone." Sarah said to him. "I heard that." Jake told her. "Why is it that anytime something happens with me you two are always around?" Vinny asked them. "I haven't figured that part out yet." Jake said to him. "What about you?" Vinny asked Sarah. "Just happens that way." Sarah told him.

"Where's Mike?" Vinny asked them. "I don't know. Why?" Sarah then said to him. "Because usually he's hanging around with you two." Vinny said to them. "He's probably back at the cabin. He thinks Bill is a nice guy." Jake said to them. "I hate to see the look on that kids face when he finds out the truth about Bill." Vinny said to them. Vinny takes Sarah and Jake back to their cabin and then drives Elliot back to the Boulders.

Vinny goes back to his cabin. He walks in. "Hey Vinny." Lorraine said to him. "You're not mad at me anymore?" Vinny asked her. "I can't stay mad at you. You might be a goofball but, you're my goofball." Lorraine said to him. "Can you believe that Bill guy tonight?" Vinny then said to her. "I know. How dare he accuse you and Sarah the two pranksters of pulling a prank on him." Lorraine said to him sarcastically. " What gave us up?" Vinny asked her. "Let's see you and Sarah not arguing the whole time we're here, you not trying to convince Mike that Bill isn't a nice guy, and Jake trying to convince me to forgive you." Lorraine said to him. "What's so weird about Jake asking you to forgive me?" Vinny then asked her. "You're the one who always does that. You try to butter me up with something and then you use that wacky charm of yours and I can't stay mad at you because I'm laughing too hard." Lorraine told him with a smile. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me being in band in high school." Vinny said to her. "I forgive you." Lorraine told him. "Thanks baby." Vinny said to her. "Me and you have to go to Houston next month so Nora and Bud can see Danny and Kate. And I also want to see my Godson." Lorraine told him. "Houston in August? You know how hot it's going to be? It's going to be pretty damn hot in Houston." Vinny told her. "That's another twenty bucks in the swear jar." Lorraine told him. "I can't believe this. My wife wants me to die of heat stroke." Vinny said to her putting twenty bucks into the swear jar. "Stop being such a grouch. Help me put Danny and Kate to bed." Lorraine said to him as she picked up Kate. "Yes dear." Vinny replied picking up Danny who was asleep. They put Danny and Kate to bed.

Bill is in Elliot's room and is looking for the pictures Elliot brought with him of his classtrip to the Poconos. (Elliot is downstairs watching TV.) "Found them." Bill said as he saw the pictures of Elliot and his girlfriend Tammy. Bill takes them and puts them in an envelope labeled with Sarah's name on it. He drives to the Bakers cabin and tapes the envelope to the front door and leaves.


	11. Sisterly Advice

Chapter 11: Sisterly Advice

The next morning Sarah is looking at the pictures that Bill gave to her. She is in disbelief that Elliot never told her about his girlfriend. She goes over to the Boulders.

Elliots sees how angry she looks. "What's the matter?" Elliot asked her. "Who's this?" Sarah asked him showing him the pictures. "Where did you get these?" Elliot asked he looked at the pictures. "Never mind where I got them. Just tell me who this is." Sarah told him. "That's my friend Tammy." Elliot told her. "You're friend?" Sarah asked him. "All right she's my girlfriend." Elliot then told her. "Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Sarah then asked him. " I knew you would act this way." Elliot told her. "What way?" Sarah then asked him. "This way all crazy." Elliot said to her. "I thought that we were boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sarah asked him. "Sarah that was three years ago. We only see each other once a year." Elliot said to her. "We didn't see each other in 06." Sarah said to him. "Exactally. I was crushed that I didn't see you that summer. Then when I went back to school I met Tammy and we became friends." Elliot explained. "I see that you and Tammy are more then friends now." Sarah told him as she walked to the car and drove off.

Vinny sees Sarah pull up in front of his cabin. "Hey Sarah." Vinny said to her. "Where's Lorraine?" Sarah asked in an angry voice. "She's inside feeding the twins." Vinny told her. Sarah walks into the cabin and goes into the kitchen. Lorraine is feeding Danny and Kate. "What's wrong?" Lorraine asked her. "It's Elliot." Sarah told her. Vinny walks into the cabin to see what's wrong. "Sweetheart can you feed the twins while me and Sarah talk?" Lorraine asked him. "Sure." Vinny said as he walked into the kitchen. Vinny continues to feed Danny and Kate as Lorraine and Sarah walk outside.

They sit on the bench on the front porch. "What happened?" Lorraine asked Sarah. "This morning when I got up dad handed me an envelope that had my name on it. And inside that envelope were pictures of Elliot and his grilfriend." Sarah explained. "How do you know it was his girlfriend?" Lorraine asked her. "He told me it was." Sarah snapped at her. "Before we go any further you have to lose the attitude." Lorraine told her. "Sorry. It's just I hate Elliot so much now." Sarah told her. "You can't blame Elliot he's only a guy. He doesn't know any better." Lorraine said to her. Sarah laughs at that comment. "I mean look at what I have to deal with all day." Lorraine said to her. "Vinny isn't that bad." Sarah said to her. "It's like I have three kids to take care of." Lorraine said to her with a smile. "Vinny does act like a child at times." Sarah then said to her with a smile on her face. "There's a smile." Lorraine told her. "I don't know what it is, anytime I see what Vinny does it makes laugh." Sarah said to Lorraine. "He's a goofball. You can't do anything else but, laugh at him when he does something stupid." Lorraine said to Sarah. "Like when he blew up the grill last year and it landed in the lake." Sarah said to Lorraine. " Or when he scaled the house so he can sneak into my room." Lorraine then said to her. "When did he do that?" Sarah asked her. "Two years ago when we were about to get married." Lorraine explained. "He's a nut." Sarah said to Lorraine. "I know he is. That's why I love him so much. He balances out my serious ways with his not so serious ways." Lorraine told Sarah. "You can say it Lorraine he's not serious at all." Sarah told her. "He can be serious when he has to be." Lorraine then told Sarah. "I don't know if I can forgive Elliot." Sarah said to her. "Wait and see if he wants to make it up to you." Lorraine told her. "Why?" Sarah asked her. "Whenever I get mad at Vinny, he always does something romantic and then he always does something humorous that makes me laugh and forget why I was ever mad at him." Lorraine said to her. They hear arguing from inside the cabin.

They walk into the cabin and see Vinny and Tom arguing. "Danny is going to play linebacker." Tom told Vinny. "He is going to play defensive tackle." Vinny then told him. "He's going to be my linebacker." Tom said to Vinny. "He's going to be your defensive tackle." Vinny then said to him. "Lorraine what would you rather see Danny play, linebacker or defensive tackle?" Tom asked her. "What if he doesn't want to play football?" Lorraine then asked Vinny and Tom. "He's a DiMiranda. He was born to play football." Vinny told her. "He's also a Baker." Tom then said to Vinny. "His last name is DiMiranda not Baker." Vinny told Tom. "Just because he doesn't have the last name Baker, doesn't mean he's not a Baker." Tom then told Vinny. "I never said he wasn't a Baker. I only said his last name was DiMiranda." Vinny then told Tom. "Danny is both a Baker and a DiMiranda and so is Kate." Lorraine then told them. "You notice she said Baker first." Tom said to Vinny. "It doesn't matter what last name she said first. On Danny and Kate's birth certificates it says DiMiranda as their last names." Vinny then told Tom. "Let's go back outside where it's normal." Lorraine said to Sarah as they went back outside. They can still hear Vinny and Tom arguing from inside the cabin. "Lorraine I think I'll go back to the Boulders and apologize to Elliot. Thanks for all your help." Sarah told her as she got into her car and left for the Boulders.


	12. The Challenge

Chapter 12: The Challenge

Sarah drives back to the Boulders. Elliot is outside arguing with Bill. "Why did you send those pictures to Sarah!" Elliot yelled at Bill. Bill looked at Elliot then saw Sarah walking towards them."Hi Sarah. Listen about the pictures." Elliot started to tell her. "Elliot I understand. We only see each other once a year and we live so far apart." Sarah told him. "I feel like I'm going to puke." Bill said to them. Elliot and Sarah stare at Bill. "What's your problem?" Sarah asked him. "I have no problem. I was only teaching you a lesson." Bill told her. "I bet Vinny could beat you in anything." Sarah told him. Bill starts to laugh. "That has been couldn't beat me at anything." He told them. "He could and he would wipe the floor with you." Elliot then told him. "Fine. Tell Vinny I will take him on anytime anywhere." Bill told them as he walked away with an angry look on his face.

Elliot and Sarah go back to Vinny's cabin. They walk in and tell Vinny about what they did. "You guys did what?" Vinny asked them. "We told Bill you could beat him at anything." Sarah told him. "I haven't done anything like that since college. And that was five years ago." Vinny explained to them. "Come on Vinny. Me and Sarah know that you can beat him." Elliot pleaded with him. Vinny thought about for a few seconds. "I'm not doing it. I have a family now and I don't have to prove anything to that asshole." He told them as he put twenty bucks into the swear jar. "Vinny you have to take on Bill." Sarah told him. "I don't have to do anything but be a great father and husband. And a good brother-in-law." Vinny told them. "This isn't the Vinny I knew tweleve years ago." Elliot said to him. "That's because that Vinny grew up." Vinny told him. Lorraine looks at him with a 'Yeah right' look. "I didn't grow up that much but, that Vinny is gone." He then told them. Jake walks into the cabin. "What's up guys?" He asked everyone. "Vinny won't accept the challenge that Bill made to him." Sarah told him. "Dude, you would so destroy that Bill guy." Jake told Vinny. "I'm not doing it." Vinny told Jake. "Come on Vinny. You need to shut that Bill guy up once and for all." Jake told Vinny trying to get Vinny to accept the challenge. "I have nothing to prove to that guy." Vinny told them. "As a matter of fact I'm going there right now to tell him that." Vinny then said as he got into his car and left for the Boulders with Jake, Sarah and Elliot going with him.

At the Boulders Mike is there hanging with Bill. Vinny pulls up and goes up to them. "He's on the phone. Don't distract him." Mike told him. Vinny takes Bill's cell phone and hangs it up for him. "What do you want?" Bill asked him with an annoyed look on his face. "I want to tell you that I'm not accepting your challenge. I have nothing to prove to you." Vinny told him. "I knew you wouldn't. I don't know what these kids see in you. All I see is a has been that couldn't make it to the NFL." Bill said to him. "If my knee didn't tear in that game, I would of been in the NFL with you." Vinny told him. "Still using that knee excuse." Bill said to him. "Bill I'm not stooping to your level. I have a wife and two kids. I don't have time to deal with you." Vinny told him as he walked away. "See I knew it kid no heart." Bill told Mike. Vinny keeps on walking like he didn't hear him.

He gets in his car with Elliot, Jake and Sarah still in it and drives. "Vinny you should of hit him." Elliot said to him. "What does that prove?" Vinny asked him. "It proves that you have a backbone." Sarah told him. "I'm not in shape to take him on in anything." Vinny told them. "We'll train you." Jake told him. "You guys train me?" Vinny asked them. "Yeah. It will be fun." Elliot said to him. "Fun for who?" Sarah asked him. "I agree with Sarah on that one." Vinny said to them. Jake sits there with a shocked look on his face. "What's that look for?" Sarah asked him. "You and Vinny actually agreeing on something else." Jake answered. Vinny drives Jake and Sarah back to their cabin and drives Elliot back to the Boulders.


	13. I Accept

Chapter 13: I Accept

Bill is talking to Mike and trying to make Mike think Vinny is a coward. "All I said was that Vinny has no guts." Bill said to Mike. "Vinny just doesn't want to face you in a competition." Mike said to him. "That's because he's afraid of me." Bill told him. "I don't think Vinny's afraid of you." Mike replied. "Then why didn't he accept my challenge?" Bill asked him. "I don't know." Mike told him. "It's because he's afaid of me kicking his ass in front of everyone." Bill said to him. "Maybe it's because he's out of shape." Mike then told him. "He's not out of shape. He's a coward." Bill told him.

Vinny comes back to drop Elliot off. "Vinny can I get a ride back to my cabin?" Mike asked him. Vinny waves him to get in. Mike gets into Vinny's car. "That guy Bill thinks you're afraid of him." Mike told him. Vinny stops the car. "He what?" Vinny asked him. "He thinks that you're afraid of him." Mike told him again.

Vinny turns the car around and heads back to the Boulders. He comes speeding up and stops right in front of Bill. Vinny gets out of the car. "You think I'm afarid of you?" Vinny asked Bill. "I know that you're afraid of me. That's why you won't accept my challenge." Bill told him. "I'm accepting your challenge and I'm going to bury you." Vinny told him. "That's more like it. This way everyone can see how much of a has been you are." Bill told him. "Four events. I pick two and you pick two." Vinny told him. "My two are catching footballs and the forty yard dash." Bill said to him. "Then my two are the fumble drill and bench pressing." Vinny said to him. "What if there's a tie?" Elliot asked as he walked over to them. "There isn't going to be a tie but, if for some reason there is one we'll worry about it when it happens." Vinny told Elliot.

"No need to worry about a tie." Bill said to them. "That's right because I'll beat him in three events." Vinny said to them. "Getting a head of yourself aren't you Vinny?" Bill asked him. "No, it's called confidence." Vinny told him. "And what makes you so sure that you'll beat me?" Bill asked him. "I know I can beat you. You have doubts about beating me but, I know that I can beat you." Vinny told him. "Big words from a has been. I hope you can back it up." Bill told him. "Just name the day and I'll be there." Vinny said to him. "Thursday noon at the football field." Bill told him. "They have a football field here?" Vinny asked Elliot. "They just put it here like a few months ago." Elliot told him."I'll see you there Bill." Vinny told him as he went back to his car.

"What's going on?" Mike asked him as Vinny got into the car. "I'm going to face Bill in four events on Thursday." Vinny told him. "Thursday? That's when me and him were suppose to go rappelling." Mike told him. "I completely forgot about that Mike. I'm sorry." Vinny told him. "I told you like ten times." Mike then told him. "Mike I can't do anything now." Vinny told him. "Thanks alot Vinny." Mike said to him. "Don't take your anger out on me Mike." Vinny told him. "Just take me back to the cabin and leave me alone for the rest of the time that we're here." Mike told him. Vinny takes Mike back to the cabin and Mike gets out, storms into the cabin and slams the door.

Vinny goes into the cabin to see if Mike's all right. "Mike what's your problem?" Vinny asked him. "Why did you accept his challenge?" Mike asked him. "You accepted Bill's challenge?" Jake asked Vinny. "Yeah. And I'm going to beat him." Vinny told him. "And it's on Thursday." Mike told Jake. "Aren't you suppose to go rappelling with Bill on Thursday?" Jake asked Mike. "I was suppose to but, nowI can't becuase of this jerk." Mike told them. "Mike I said I was sorry about accepting Bills challenge on Thursday." Vinny said to him. "You didn't want me to hang out with Bill. You thought I would like Bill more then you." Mike told Vinny. "You're crazy Mike." Vinny told him. "No. You're the one that's crazy. Just put this whole feud with Bill behind you!" Mike yelled at Vinny as he went to the east room.


	14. Angry Mike

Chapter 14: Angry Mike

Mike hasn't talked to anyone since he came back to the cabin. "Mike talk to me." Jakepleadedwith him. Mike just looks at him and walks away. "Mike please talk to me?" Jake then asked him. "Are you going to keep on bothering me until I tell you what's wrong?" Mike then asked him. "You know it." Jake replied with a laugh. "It's this whole rivalry thing Vinny has with Bill. It's like dad and Mr.Murtaugh all over again." Mike told him as Mike sat down the front porch."It's nothing like that. Mr.Murtaugh is a nice guy and Bill isn't." Jake said as he sat next to Mike. "Bill is a nice guy." Mike said to Jake. "No he isn't. He was the one who gave Sarah those pictures of Elliot and his girlfriend. He also wants to make you hate Vinny." Jake told him. "Vinny's doing that himself right now." Mike told Jake. "It isn't Vinny's fault that Bill made the challenge for Thursday." Jake then told him. "Who told you that?" Mike asked him. "Elliot was right there when it happened." Jake explained. "Vinny probably said something stupid as usual and made Bill forget about it." Mike told Jake. "Mike this Bill guy made the challenge for Thursday, all Vinny did was accept it." Jake told him. Mike gets up and walks away from Jake. Jake shakes his head in disbelief.

At the DiMiranda cabin. Vinny and Lorraine are bringing the twins over to the Baker cabin for dinner. "I hope it's better then that Italian Buffet thing the other night." Vinny told her. "I thought you loved Italian food?" Lorraine asked him. "That wasn't Italian food. It didn't even smell like it had any garlic in it. I can't make any Italian dinner without garlic." Vinny said to her. "Some people don't like garlic." Lorraine explained to him. "Yeah people that are vampires." Vinny told her. "Can you be serious for one second?" Lorraine asked him. "Let's see." Vinny said to her. He stands there for one second. "That was the longest one second of my life." Vinny told her with a smile. "Why do I even bother?" Lorraine asked him. "I don't know. Why do you even bother?" Vinny then asked her. Lorraine smiles and gives Vinny a kiss and they walk out of their cabin with Danny and Kate.

Vinny and Lorraine arrive at the Bakers cabin. "There's my linebacker." Tom said as he saw Danny. "Your defensive tackle." Vinny told Tom. "Are you two going to start that again?" Lorraine asked them. "No." Tom and Vinny answered at the same time. Sarah picks up Danny and brings him inside while Kate has her grandaughter and brings her inside. "Has Mike calmed down yet?" Vinny asked Jake. "No. He's still pretty mad at you." Sarah replied. "What's with that kid?" Vinny then asked. "Him and Bill were suppose to go rappelling on Thursday. Now Bill is facing you in a competition on that day." Jessica explained. "You need to pay attention Vinny." Kim then told him. "I pay attention." Vinny told them. "Then why was I mad at you last week?" Lorraine asked him. "Because I forgot to tell you how nice your new hair style was." Vinny told her. "That was last month. I was mad at you last week because you didn't bring back the chicken cutlets like I asked you too." Lorraine told him. "You really pay attention Vinny." Jake said to him sarcastically. "Jake I don't need your sarcasism." Vinny told him. "What's this about a competiton with Bill Murtaugh?" Tom then asked. "Bill challenged Vinny to four events. All football drills." Jake told him. "What are the four events?" Tom then asked. "Forty yard dash, football catching, fumble drill and bench pressing." Vinny explained. Danny then chucks food across the room. "A quarterback?" Tom and Vinny asked at the same time seeing how far Danny threw his food.

After dinner everyone except for Mike are outside near a campfire. Danny and Kate (Vinny and Lorraine's daughter) are alseep in the cabin. (Lorraine has a baby monitor so she can hear if anything happens.) "Mike's still inside?" Tom asked. "He didn't say anything at dinner." Katethen said. "Was he even at dinner?" Mark asked them. "He was the one giving me a death glare." Vinny told him. "I thought Sarah always gave you the death glare?" Mark then asked him. "Now it's Mike." Sarah answered. "Vinny how many times did you camp outside when you were younger?" Nigel asked him. "Seven times." Vinny answered. "Where?" Kyle asked him. "Fives times in line for AC/DC tickets, once for Lynrd Skynrd and once for Black Sabbath." Vinny told them. "Why am I not surprised?" Lorraine asked him. "That doesn't count." Nigel told him. "It does if you wait in line for three days in the middle of January in New York City for an AC/DC concert." Vinny told him. "You're crazy." Mark told him. "That's right. I'm crazy about AC/DC. And my family." Vinny said. "I was going to say something but, then you covered yourself with that last sentence." Lorraine told him.

They're about to make S'mores and Vinny goes inside to check on Danny and Kate (His daughter) and to see if Mike is okay. He knocks on the door to the east room. "Come in." Mike said not knowing it was Vinny. "Get out." Mike said when he saw Vinny. "We're making S'mores you want any?" Vinny asked him. Mike didn't answer him. "Mike I don't have time for these baby games." Vinny told him. "You think I'm a baby?" Mike asked him. "Yeah, because that's what you're acting like right now." Vinny told him. "I don't need this." Mike told Vinny as he tried to push Vinny out of the room. Mike is struglling to push Vinny out of the room. "Mike you aren't going to push me out of the room. I weigh like 110 pounds more then you." Vinny told him. "I weigh 85 pounds." Mike told him. "And I weigh 240. So, I weigh 155 more pounds then you." Vinny then said. "I can try." Mike told him still trying to push Vinny out of the room.

Vinny sighs, lifts Mike and puts Mike over his shoulder and tries to bring Mike outside. Mike is trying to wiggle away from Vinny and almost falls off of Vinny. Vinny then puts him down on the couch. "What's your problem?" Vinny asked him. "Why did you make the competeiton for Thursday?" Mike asked him. "It was Bill that made the date not me." Vinny told him. "You knew about me and him going rappelling on Thursday. I think that you're jealous of him." Mike said to Vinny as he went back to the east room and locked the door.


	15. Training Day One

Chapter 15: Training Day One

Vinny and Lorraine are sleeping in their bedroom when someone turns on the light waking them up. "What the hell?" Vinny yelled as he saw Tom in the room. "You have to train for the competition." Tom told him. "Tom it's five in the fucking morning!" Vinny yelled at him. (He's not a morning person as you can tell.) "The early bird catches the worm." Tom told him. "The early bird also gets a foot up there ass if they don't leave this room right now!" Vinny yelled.

Tom is downstairs waiting for Vinny. "I'm sorry for that outburst earlier. I'm not a morning person." Vinny said to him as he came downstairs. "It's all right. Let's eat some breakfast and get started." Tom said to him. "Fine. What's for breakfast?" Vinny asked him. "Raw eggs and a protein shake." Tom told him. "I'll make eggs and bacon." Vinny then told him as he pushed the glass of raw eggs and the protein shake away. "You can't eat cooked eggs or bacon. You're in training." Tom told him. "Fine, I'll try to eat this stuff in front of me." Vinny told him as he forced down the raw eggs and protein shake. He now makes a disgusted face. "The raw eggs?" Tom asked him. "No, the raw eggs were actually pretty good. The protein shake sucked though." Vinny told him. "Great let's start training." Tom then said to him. "I'll train like I did in college." Vinny said to him. "That's great let's get started." Tom then said to him again. "I always start my training with this ritual." Vinny told him. "Which is?" Tom asked him. "A two hour nap." Vinny told him as he went to sleep on the couch. Tom shakes his head at Vinny.

Three hours later Vinny wakes up and sees that Tom left. Vinny goes to the Bakers cabin to look for Tom to start training. "You enjoy your nap?" Tom asked Vinny as he saw him. "Yeah I did. Except for that dream I had." Vinny told him. "What was it about?" Jake then asked him. "Mike attacked me with evil spoons." Vinny told him (I'm sorry hallibeth I just couldn't help myself.) "Who attacks people with evil spoons?" Jake then asked him. "Apparently Mike does." Vinny told him. "You ready to start training for real now?" Tom asked him. "Yeah. Let's get started." Vinny said to him. "I like that enthusiasm." Tom told him. "That's not enthusiasm. It's me wanting to get this over with. The faster we start the faster we end." Vinny told him. "Are you ever serious about anything?" Tom asked him. "Besides my family, my business and my money, I can't think of anything else I'm serious about." Vinny told him.

They start to train by doing pushups and situps. "Come on Vinny!" Tom yelled at him. "I don't see you doing any of this crap! So get off my back!" Vinny yelled back. Vinny finishes the pushups and situps and they go to the gym to lift weights. "Let's start with 115 pounds." Tom said to him. "I can lift 145. I use to lift 215 in college so I think I can lift 145 or more." Vinny told him. "Whatever." Tom told him. Vinny lifts 145 like it's nothing and does 20 reps. He doesn't break a sweat. "Let's try 185 now." Vinny said getting ahead of himself. "You're the boss." Tom said to him. Vinny only does three reps of 185 and is drenched in sweat. "That's good for not lifting in a while." Tom said to him. "Now we break for lunch." Vinny said to him. "Vinny we've only been working out for three hours." Tom told him. "What 'We'? I've been working out for three hours." Vinny told him. "Let's break for lunch." Tom said as he saw that Vinny was getting pissed. "Sounds great." Vinny said as they went to go get some lunch.

After lunch Charlie and Ann stop by. (Charlie has been working and finally took time off.) "Hey guys!" Charlie said to everyone at the Baker cabin. "Hey!" Everyone said excited to see them. Charlie and Ann get out of the car and greet everyone. "Hey Vinny I heard that you're in training for this competition with Bill Murtaugh." Charlie said to him. "Yup." Vinny replied. "I'll help you train." Charlie said to him. "Are we going to lift any weights or do any pushups or situps?" Vinny asked him. "No." Charlie replied. "Great. Let's go." Vinny said to him. "Get your running shoes on then." Charlie told him. "I don't have any running shoes just sneakers." Vinny told him. "Those will do." Charlie told him. "What the hell did I do to deserve this?" Vinny asked looking to the sky. "I don't think you'll being getting any help from up there." Sarah told him pointing towards the sky. "You're right. I need your help." Vinny said looking at the ground to the other place. Sarah just sighs and shakes her head at him.

Charlie and Vinny go out running. They stop at that wooden gazebo Charlie always runs to. Vinny brought a bottle of water with him. He starts to drink it. "That's good Vinny drink plenty of water." Charlie said to him. "This isn't water. It's my Russian Vodka." Vinny told him as he chugged the Vodka down. Charlie laughs and shakes his head at Vinny. "What?" Vinny asked him. "Nothing." Charlie told him still laughing. "You better tell me what's so funny before I kick your ass." Vinny told him. "You have to catch me first before you can do that." Charlie told him as he started to run back to the cabin.

He still thinks Vinny is right behind him. He turns around and doesn't see anyone. Then Vinny's Z pulls up next to him. "How did your Z get out here?" Charlie asked him. "Hey Charlie!" Jake said from the back seat of the Z. "I called him and he came to pick me up. Now get in." Vinny told him. Charlie shakes his head and starts to laugh again as he gets into the car. "Again what's so damn funny?" Vinny asked him. "Nothing." Charlie told him again. Vinny, Charlie and Jake arrive at the Boulders to see what Bill's doing to train for the competiton.


	16. Tom And Jimmy Get Involved

Chapter 16: Tom And Jimmy Get Involved

Vinny, Charlie and Jake see Bill training with all these professional trainers. They see Jimmy watching his nephew. "Bill this is pay back for that Labor Day Cup tie three years ago. He's a Baker now and you have to beat him for the name Murtaugh." Jimmy told him. "Don't worry Uncle Jimmy I can beat Vinny hands down." Bill told Jimmy. "That's good to know." Jimmy said to him.

"He's still angry over the tie three years ago?" Jake asked Vinny and Charlie. "I guess so." Charlie told him. "It's me against Bill, why would Jimmy get involved?" Vinny asked them. "I guess he still wants to beat my dad." Jake told him. "Your dad has nothing to do with this." Vinny told him. "Tell Mr.Murtaugh that." Charlie then said to him. "Let's go back to my cabin and tell your dad to meet us their to tell him this." Vinny told them as they left.

They go back to Vinny's cabin where Tom is waiting for them. They tell Tom about Jimmy still mad about the tie three years ago. "He's crazy." Tom told them. "So, you agree with us?" Vinny asked him. "You're going to wipe the floor with that nephew of his." Tom told them. "I don't want to be dragged into this whole rival thing you have with Jimmy." Vinny told him. "You're a Baker and Bill's a Murtaugh. We need to settle this once and for all." Tom told him. "I'm not competing against Bill just so you can rub it in Jimmy's face when I win." Vinny told him. "I don't want to rub it in Jimmy's face. I want to shove down his competitive throat." Tom told Vinny. "Then you two duke it out because I'm competing for myself and only myself." Vinny told him. "But if you win it's a win for the Bakers." Tom told him. "I'm a DiMiranda not a Baker." Vinny then told him. "You married into this family. Just because your last name isn't Baker doesn't mean that you're not part of this family." Jake then told him. "Jake's right Vinny." Tom said to him. "And dad just because he's part of this family doesn't mean he has to beat Bill for the Baker name." Jake then said to Tom. "Jake has a point there Tom." Vinny said to Tom. "Jake doesn't know what he's talking about." Tom then said to Vinny. "Tom for the last time I'm not competing with Bill so you can tell Jimmy that your son-in-law beat his nephew." Vinny then said. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning for day two of your training program." Tom told Vinny as he left the cabin.

Vinny just looks at Jake and Charlie. "Does he even listen to me anymore?" Vinny asked them. "It didn't seem like he was listening to you." Jake said to him. "I'm going over to the Boulders to tell Bill the competiton is off." Vinny told them. "You can't do that." Jake told him. "Just watch me." Vinny said as he went to the Boulders.

Vinny arrives at the Boulders and knocks on the door. Jimmy answers the door. "Hey Vinny, here to scout your competiton?" Jimmy asked him with a laugh. "No. I'm here to call the whole thing off with Bill." Vinny told him. "Playing mind games are we? I bet Tom told you to say that, didn't he?" Jimmy asked him. "No. I'm here because you and Tom are using me and Bill in your whole rivlary thing." Vinny told him.

Bill walks to the door when he sees Vinny at it. "You here to watch me workout?" Bill asked him. "No." Vinny told him. "Good because I'm done for the day." Bill then said to him. "I want to call off this competition." Vinny told him. "That's a good one Vinny." Bill told him as he and Jimmy started to laugh. "I'm actually not joking this time." Vinny told them with a serious look on his face. "You're serious about calling this thing off aren't you?" Bill then asked him. "Yeah." Vinny replied.

"It's about time you came to your senses." Bill told him. "I'm doing this because I don't want to be involved in this whole Jimmy and Tom rivalry thing." Vinny explained to him. "That's not the real reason you're quitting. You're afraid of losing to me." Bill told him. "No. The real reason I'm quitting if you want to know is so you and Mike can go rappelling on Thursday like you told him you would." Vinny then told him. "I only told that Mike kid that so he would leave me alone. I wasn't really going to take that brat rappelling." Bill told him. "You lied to a twelve year old kid who looked up to you?" Vinny asked him. "I didn't lie I only told him that so he would leave me alone." Bill said to him.  
"I'm not surprised at all. I knew you would do something like this to that kid sooner or later." Vinny told him. "He's just a kid. He'll get over it." Bill told him. "Yeah he'll get over it.It mighttake hima day, a week, a month, a year or maybe even never." Vinny told him. "I don't care how long it takes that kid to get over not going rappellling with me." Bill then said to him. "You might not care but, I sure as hell do. That kid is like a brother to me. All the Baker children are like my brothers and sisters. So, if you mess with one of them it's like your messing with my family." Vinny told him. "I really don't care what they are to you because they mean nothing to me." Bill told him. "Just for that I'm going to kick your ass in that competition in two days." Vinny told him. "I'm shaking in fear." Bill told him sarcastically. "You better be becuase in two days I'm not holding anything back." Vinny told him as he left the Boulders.

Bill is laughing at Vinny. "Did you hear him Uncle Jimmy?" Bill asked him still laughing. "This is no laughing matter Bill. You just pissed off Vinny and gave him a motive to beat you." Jimmy told him. "Come Uncle Jimmy he can't beat me." Bill told him. "Maybe he couldn't beat you when he was himself but, now he's pissed off and when that guy is pissed off he is unbeatable." Jimmy told him as he walked away. Bill is now concerned about what his uncle just told him.


	17. The Competition

Chapter 17: The Competition

Vinny goes back to the Baker cabin to tell Mike what happened. He sees Mike sitting on the front porch. Vinny walks over to Mike. "I just came back from the Boulders." Vinny told him. "You get into another argument with Bill again?" Mike asked him. "No. I went over to tell him I'm not competing in the competition." Vinny told him. "Really?" Mike asked him. "Yeah. I wanted you guys to go rappelling on Thursday." Vinny then said to him. "Thanks Vinny." Mike said to him. "Here's the part where you're going to take back that 'Thank you Vinny'. I went over there to drop out and got dragged right back into it." Vinny told him. "I can't believe you! I hate you!" Mike yelled as he went back into the cabin.

Jake goes in the cabin to talk to Mike. "Mike you can't blame Vinny for this. He tried to call it off but, Bill wouldn't let him." Jake told him. " Vinny is the one who probably wouldn't let Bill get out of it." Mike said to him. "Mike were you there? No you weren't." Jake told him. "You weren't there either." Mike then told Jake. "But, Elliot was and he heard the whole thing. Vinny tried to drop out but, Bill wouldn't let him." Jake explained. "Just leave me alone and go away." Mike told Jake. Jake walks away aggrivated with Mike.

For the next two days Vinny trains harder and gives all he's got and while training his knee gives out on him. It's the day of the competiton and Vinny's knee is killing him. " Vinny are you sure you can compete with that knee?" Tom asked him. " I'm doing this thing no matter what." Vinny told him. "Good luck Vinny." Tom said to him. " Thanks." Vinny said to him. " And remember the Baker motto." Tom said to him. " Which is?" Vinny asked him. " Chin up, charge the mound." Tom told him. "That's a pretty stupid motto Tom." Vinny told him. "The what's your motto?" Tom then asked him. " Shoot first ask questions later." Vinny told him. " That's a different one." Tom told him. " Well that's my motto." Vinny told him.

The rest of the Bakers wish Vinny luck all but, Mike who is back at the Baker cabin because he can't go rappelling unless someone 21 or older goes with him because of how young he is. And since everyone else is either too young, or at the competiton he has no one to go with.

Bill and Vinny start off with the catching part. Vinny has problems with this drill because he was a defensive lineman but, does decent. Bill blows Vinny out of the water and catches all but one ball. Bill is celebrating and Sarah sees a football and puts it in the jug machine (A machine that releases the football automatically.) "Hey Bill!" Sarah yells as she loads the jug machine. Bill turns around and gets nailed in the groin with the football. "You have a dark gift don't ever lose it." Vinny said to her.

The next competition is the fumble drill ( A football is placed ten yards away and who ever recovers it the fastest wins.) They have to start over like ten times because Bill and Vinny keep getting into a wrestling match. When they finally pull Bill and Vinny apart they go to restart. When the person shouted "Go!" Vinny nails Bill in the groin and runs after the football, recovers it and wins.(No refs no penalty) "He cheated." Jimmy said to Tom. "Come on Jimmy no ref no penalty." Tom told him. " That's real fair. Why don't they just fight to the death in a steel cage match?" Jimmy then asked Tom. "If you got one I'll fight him in it." Vinny then told Jimmy. " Vinny I can't believe you stoopped that low. You must be related to Tom." Jimmy told him. " Jimmy no ref no penalty." Vinny told him.

The third competiton is the forty yard dash. Bill runs it first and gets 4.65. Vinny sees this time. Vinny runs it and gets 5.97. "Fuck it he wins this event." Vinny said trying to catch his breath. Jake brings Vinny a bottle of water. " What is this?" Vinny asked him. " It's your special water." Jake told him. " You mean my Russian Vodka?" Vinny asked him. " Yeah." Jake replied. Vinny takes a drink of his special water and puts a mark where he last took a sip. " This way I know if you drank any." Vinny told Jake. Jake just shakes his head at this.

The last competition is the bench press and Bill does 200. " Vinny you can't lift 200." Tom told him. " Tom don't tell me what I can and can't do." Vinny told him. Vinny tells them he can bench 215 like he did in college. Tom can't watch and covers his eyes. Then he hears people cheering for Vinny as he does 15 reps of 215. Vinny wins the bench press event. " You couldn't lift 185 who in the world did you lift 215?" Tom asked him. "I didn't have any alcohol in my system that day. I'm stronger when I drink. It worked in college and it still works today." Vinny told him. " What is wrong with you?" Tom asked him. " I don't know. And the weird part is I was mostly hung over during my senior and junior games that I got in and I did great." Vinny explained to Tom. Tom just shakes his head.

"What's the tie breaker?" Jimmy asked Bill and Vinny. "A race." Bill said to him. "Fine. A race to the gazebo then, into the lake for a swim, then back here to decide who the winner is." Vinny told him. " If that's how you want to lose Vinny." Bill told him. They get ready to start. "Where's Mike?" Vinny asked Jake. " He's back at the cabin. He needs someone 21 or older to go rappelling with him because of his age." Jake told him.

" What time is it?" Vinny asked him. " Four o clock." Jake replied. "And they stop letting people rappell at what time?" Vinny then asked him.

"Five thirty." Jake replied. " They're isn't going to be enough time to do both. I have an idea." Vinny told jake as he walked away. " What's your idea Vinny?" Jake asked him following him.

Vinny walks over to Bill. " Hey Bill let's call this thing a draw and put this whole feud between us to rest?" Vinny asked him. "Are you out of your mind Vinny?" Bill then asked him. " Let's call it a draw this way I don't win and you don't win." Vinny told him. " But, I want to win." Bill told him.

" Fine Bill you win. I'm out of here." Vinny told him as he walked away. " Yes, I beat Vinny! I knew I could do it!" Bill yelled in celebration. Lorraine walks over to Bill. " What's your problem?" Lorraine asked him. " I don't have a problem. And by the way your husband's a loser." Bill told her. Lorraine punches Bill in the face and gives him a black eye. " I love even more now baby." Vinny told her. " And you!" Lorraine yelled at him. "Oh god here it comes." Vinny said to her. " What you're doing for Mike is really sweet." Lorraine said to him. " Thanks baby." Vinny said as he kissed her. Vinny goes back to the Baker cabin to go rappelling with Mike.


	18. Home Movies

I don't own the Barones in this chapter. There's alot of cursing in this chapter then usual.

Chapter 18: Home Movies

Vinny goes back to the Bakers cabin and sees Mike sitting on the deck. Vinny goes up to him. " Hey Mike." Vinny said to him as he sat next to him. " What happened to your competition thing with Bill?" Mike snapped at him. " I forefeited. So you and me can go rappelling." Vinny said to him. " Seriously?" Mike asked him. " Would I lie about something like that?" Vinny asked him. " No. You wouldn't lie about something like that." Mike replied. " Then get your things and let's go." Vinny told him. Mike gets his rappelling gear and him and Vinny go to the cliff where people can go rappelling. Vinny has to use the rappelling gear they have. " Fuck this shit!" Vinny said outloud when he saw how high they were when he looked down. " Come on Vinny. You said you would." Mike pleaded with him. " And I'm a man of my word. Even though how much I'm shaking right now I'll do this thing." Vinny told him as he took a deep breath and rappelled down the cliff. " Holy Crap!" Vinny yelled as he rappelled down the cliff. Vinny goes to the bottom and can't stand because he's still shaking from before. Mike rappells down and is now at the bottom with Vinny. " That was fun let's do it again." Mike said to Vinny. " Are you out of your mind? I'm never doing that again." Vinny told him. " Come on Vinny. Please?" Mike asked him with a sad look on his face. " Oh no! That face was the reason I went rappelling in the first place." Vinny told him not looking at Mike's face while saying that. " Hey you're not looking at the sad face I'm making." Mike said to him. " That's because you know what that sad look does to me. I invented that face. No one has ever used to face on me until I met this family. Now you, Lorraine and Jake give me that face and I can't say 'No' to it." Vinny explained. " That's why we always give you this face." Mike told him. They go back to Vinny's cabin.

That night the Bakers and Murtaugh's are at the DiMiranda cabin watching home movies. They watch Sarah's, Lorraine's and Elliot's high school graduations. Then they watch Charlie and Ann's wedding, Vinny and Lorraine's wedding. Then Sarah pulls out a fast one and pulls out an old home movie of Vinny's college graduation. " This one should be good." Sarah told everyone as she popped in the tape. " What tape is that Sarah?" Kate asked her. " It's Vinny's college graduation." Sarah told her. " It can't be. I didn't bring that tape." Vinny told Sarah. " I know. That's why I brought it." Sarah told him. " Sarah don't push play on that remote." Vinny told her. " Fine I won't. Oops it slipped." Sarah said as she pressed play on the remote. Vinny sinks into the couch as the video tape plays.

The tape starts off with Vinny and Keith Riley drinking Jack Daniels. Vinny grabs the video camera and starts filming the party himself. He starts to film his dad who has a cigarette in his mouth and then he gives the camera the finger. " Get that fucking thing out of my face." Vinny's dad said.

Vinny goes away and starts to film his Uncle Frank with a pie in front of him. Then his Aunt Marie comes over and starts to argue with his uncle. " Frank you're on video you slob. Wipe that pie off your face." Marie told him as she started to wipe his face. " What the hell are you doing?" Frank asked her. " I'm wiping the pie off your face you baboon." Marie told him.

Vinny pans off of them and starts to film his cousin Robert. " Hey Vinny congratulations little bro." Robert told him. " Thanks big bro." Vinny told him. " Hey let's do something to Ray since we can tape it?" Robert asked him. " Sure let's get him." Vinny told him. Robert hands Ray a ginger ale in a cup. Ray goes to drink it and it gets all over his shirt. " What did you two morons do now?" Ray asked them covered in ginger ale. " We cut a hole in the cup so it will spill when you tip it over and try to drink it." Robert explained. " You guys are assholes." Ray told them as he walked away. " I'll see you later Vinny." Robert told him as he walked away.

Then Vinny sees Jimmy Murtaugh and goes over to him. " Hey Jimmy. Thanks again for telling me to go into business management as a major. I guess it helped me out after all." Vinny told him. " Anytime Vinny. I hope your business is a huge success like mine." Jimmy told him. " Well the money my dad, brothers and you gave me should really help." Vinny told him.

Vinny stops the video tape there. " Come on Vinny. It wasn't that bad." Jake told him. " Your dad looked like a nice guy." Tom told him. " He was. He's one of the reasons my business in a success today." Vinny told him. " That's great and all but, let's get back to the video tape." Sarah said as she snatched the remote from Vinny and pressed play. The video starts to play again.

Vinny is in front of the room and is about to make a speech. " I just want to thank everyone for coming here today. This really means alot to me. I love everyone in this room like family." Vinny told them. " Most of the people in this room are your family." Vinny's dad said. " That's true dad. I just want to thank Jimmy Murtaugh for taking time away from Murtaugh Inc. and telling me to take business management as a major in college. It paided off at the end." Vinny said as he showed his knee that was all scared up and stiched up from surgery to the camera. " I also want to say whoever said I couldn't do it can kiss my ass." Vinny said as he walked away from the front of the room. " You can't say that on camera you jerkoff." Vinny's dad told him. " Well I did and you can't edit it out." Vinny told his dad. Vinny and his dad then hug.

Lorraine stops the tape now. " That's so sweet. Why didn't you want us to see that?" Lorraine asked him. " It's not that part it's what's coming up next." Vinny told her. " Hey Jimmy you look good there." Tom said to Jimmy. " Thank you Tom." Jimmy told him. " What happened since then?" Tom then asked him. " Enough you two." Vinny said to them. " Did you hear what he said to me?" Jimmy asked Vinny. " I don't give a damn." Vinny told him. Lorraine hits play and the video tape resumes.

Now Vinny is doing something really stupid. He's in his Z and going 150 mph and almost flips his car over making a sharp right turn. He then gets out of the car and has a bookbag full of fireworks in his hand, he places themon the ground and then lights them on fire. Him and Kevin Riley who is filming this run for their lives and hide behind Vinny's car. The fireworks explode and make a small crater in the ground. " That was the craziest shit ever." Kevin said to him. " Damn straight." Vinny said to him. They go over to the small crater and look at the two foot hole that Vinny put in the ground. The video tape ends there.

" You were stupid back then weren't you?" Lorraine asked him. " What do you mean back then? He's still stupid." Sarah said to her. " I grew up some since then." Vinny told them. " I don't think your stupid Vinny." Mike told him. " Thanks Mike." Vinny said to him. " I think you're an idiot." Mike told Vinny laughing. " What is this pick on Vinny week?" Vinny asked them. " What about all the stuff you do to us?" Jake asked him. " Jake's right on this one. It's about time someone gave you what you deserve." Sarah said to him. " What happened to us being nice to each other?" Vinny asked her. " That was because Bill was here. And he's not here anymore." Sarah told him. Everyone is telling Vinny how stupid he was at the end of the video.

The End


	19. The Last Night At Lake Winnetka

Chapter 19: The Last Night At Lake Winnetka

Tom, Jake, Sarah, Vinny, Lorraine and Mike are sitting around the campfire after everyone else goes inside.

"How do you like Lake Wineetka Vinny?" Tom asked him.

"It's all right. It's no Miami Beach but, it's acceptable." Vinny told him.

"This place is better then Miami Beach." Lorraine told him.

"Not if you're single and rich like I was." Vinny told her.

"Vinny you're still rich." Mike said to him.

"But, I'm not single anymore." Vinny explained to him.

"Remember when Nora was pregnant with Tom here?" Lorraine asked them.

"I wasn't here for that." Vinny told her.

"Everything doesn't have to be about you." Sarah told him.

"Yeah. What about when Sarah and Elliot went out on a date?" Jake then said to them.

"You and Elliot went out on a date?" Vinny asked Sarah.

"It wasn't a big deal." Sarah told him.

"Yes it was. You had Lorraine do your makeup, and you even wore a dress." Mike said to her.

Vinny starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked him.

"The thought of you in a dress." Vinny told her still laughing.

"Well it happened." Lorraine told him.

"Do you have any pictures?" Vinny asked them.

"Yeah." Tom replied.

"I need to see those pictures." Vinny said to him.

"You're not getting your hands on those pictures." Sarah told him.

"You saw my graduation video. Now I get to see those pictures." Vinny told her.

"And you saw my graduation video." Sarah told him.

"Yours was high school. Mine was my college graduation." Vinny said to her.

"I love the first scene in Sarah's high school graduation video." Lorraine told them.

"The scene where me, Mike and Jake were alseep?" Vinny asked her.

"Yeah that was so cute." Lorraine said to him.

"How long were you guys alseep for?" Tom asked them.

"The first hour of the ceremony." Jake told him.

"Lorraine how did you find that scene cute?" Mike asked her.

"You, Vinny and Jake were sitting next to each other. And Jake had his head on Vinny's left shoulder and you had your head on his other shoulder." Lorraine said to him.

"You were also wearing my sunglasses Mike." Vinny said to him.

"Jake had your walkmen." Mike told him.

"I know. So, Jake when am I going to get that walkmen back?" Vinny asked him.

"It's in my room somewhere I need to find it." Jake replied.

"You're never going to find it in that mess you call a room." Tom said to Jake.

"I'll clean it when we get back to Evanston." Jake told him.

"You'll clean it as soon as we get home tomorrow." Tom told him.

"I'll be tired form driving Vinny's Z back tomorrow. I'll do it the day after tomorrow." Jake said to him.

"You're not driving my Z back tomorrow. I rather have Mike drive it back then you." Vinny told him witha laugh.

"Mike isn't even in high school yet." Jake said to him.

"I don't care. Just as long as he isn't a speed demon like you." Vinny told him.

"And you're not?" Sarah asked him.

"I know how to handle that car at 185 mph." Vinny told her.

"We all saw how well you handled it in college." Sarah said to him sarcastically.

Everyone starts to laugh even Vinny.

"I've learned since then." Vinny told her.

"Sure you have." Mike said to him.

Everyone else goes inside except for Vinny and Sarah.

"This has been some vacation hasn't it?" Vinny asked her.

"Yeah it was." Sarah said to him.

"We actually got along. Just like we did at Charlie and Ann's wedding." Vinny said to her.

"What is it about this place that makes us friends?" Sarah asked him.

"You got me. Maybe it's because this place is so boring that we have nothing else to do." Vinny said to her.

"And because everyone here watches us like a hawk. In case we try to pull any pranks." Sarah then said to him.

"When you leaving for college?" Vinny asked her.

"Next weekend." Sarah replied.

"Let's say our goodbyes now instead of later when no one is watching." Vinny told her.

"I'll come back every weekend." Sarah told him.

"That's if you could even get away from school grounds. You'll be so busy with term papers, assignments and boyfriends." Vinny said to her.

"I'll make time to come home." Sarah said to him.

"You say that now. Then every weekend becomes every other weekend then before you know it you're coming home once a month." Vinny told her.

"That won't happen." Sarah said to him.

"Trust me Sarah you're going to like dorm life. Especially when they have those famous toga parties." Vinny said to her.

"I guess we could say goodbye now." Sarah said to him.

"All right." Vinny said.

"Goodbye Vinny." Sarah said as she stuck out her hand.

"Goodbye Sarah." Vinny said as he hugged her.

"What was that for?" Sarah asked him.

"Believe it or not I'm going to miss you." Vinny said to her.

"I'll guess I'll sort of miss you too." Sarah told him as she hugged him back.

"Aw how sweet." Mike said as he was watching them from the window.

"Let's kill him." Sarah said to Vinny.

"After you." Vinny said to her as they both went into the cabin to kill Mike.

Mike is running around the cabin trying to avoid Vinny and Sarah. Everyone starts to yell.

The End.


End file.
